Mnemonics
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: Mnemonics is connecting a list of things you need to remember to numbers. It's a crossover of Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yugioh!, and I think a few others. Hinting of: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, HxK, SxY, okies? Okies.
1. Strange Mission

This is an old fic I found somewhere, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I own Jewel, Oden, and the house. I own nothing from Gundam Wing or Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime recognizable by anyone.

. 

. 

0.0

0.0

. On with the show!

**Keyboarding: Numbers and Symbols**

"What are we here for?" Duo asked looking around the plain white room.

"Hn. It's our mission, of course," Heero replied, looking like he expected every mission to be in a pure white room with absolutely nothing else in it, except Duo and Heero.

"Um, Heero? What is the mission exactly? I mean isn't there supposed to be something else in here besides……….. white?" Heero turned around to look at the braided boy. He did have a point. What were they supposed to be doing in an empty white room? There weren't any OZ soldiers or bases or anything for that matter. Heero looked around the room again. White was all he saw and white was all there was.

Duo sucked as much air that could possibly fit in his lungs and shouted, "HELLO? IS ANYBODY HERE? HELLO?" They waited.

"Duo?" was the returning echo. Then as if from out of nowhere, Quatre and Trowa appeared four and three-fourths of a foot away from Heero. Duo jumped as Quatre greeted him, since he was facing away from Heero, he didn't see them warp in.

"Man, what is this place?" Duo looked around again, yet the room stubbornly remained white. Trowa raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know either, Trowa," Quatre said in awe as he looked around. Duo looked at Quatre like he was crazy.

"Q-man, Trowa didn't even move his lips. Are you telepathic or something?" Quatre laughed.

"No, Duo. I don't think I'm telepathic, but…. Well…… um….. I just…………. Uh…………. Err…….." Duo looks at Trowa then Quatre then Heero and back to Trowa and finally back to Quatre.

A girl with silver hair appeared immediately to Heero's left. Heero whirled around, aimed a gun at her head, and said, "Omae o korosu."

The girl just looked at him and smiled. Duo whirled around at the sound of Heero's voice, pulling a deadly silver and black metal scythe from the white around him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Duo asked, raising his newly found scythe in emphasis. The girl's smile merely widened at his words.

"My name is Jewel and I'm here to instruct you on your mission," the girl said sweetly. Silence echoed in their ears.

The girl turned around and called, "Neko, bring Wufei, please."

The next second a cat girl appeared in front of Jewel carrying an unconscious Wufei.

"Thank you, Neko," Jewel said, her voice dripped with honey.

"Ur velkone," was the muffled reply. Neko carefully placed Wufei down on the white floor. Jewel turned back to the group of shocked boys.

"When Wufei wakes up, I will begin your briefing," Jewel said in calming tones that reassured the panicking guys.

Neko smiled an evil smile. Jewel turned around to shake her finger an inch away from Neko's nose, who snapped her jaws at Jewel's elegant finger. Jewel walked over to Neko's side and stroked her mane. Neko growled half-heartedly at Jewel's approach, but purred appreciatively at Jewel's hand. Quatre approached Jewel from the side away from Neko and Neko attempted to growl and look fierce through Jewel's petting. Jewel snickered at the face Neko made.

"Um, Jewel?" Quatre hesitantly asked. Jewel smiled warmly and replied, "Yes? Your about to ask me what the mission is, why this whole 'room' is white, what I have to do with the mission, and why all five of the gundam pilots have been assigned this mission. The answer to those questions is very simple; in fact I've already told you the answer before: I'll tell you when Wufei wakes up." Jewel's smile grew slightly strained.

"Ok," Quatre backed up until he bumped into Trowa, who made no sound, but Quatre turned around and apologized. Duo had been watching the whole scene.

"So, when will he wake up?" Jewel smiled.

"It will be soon. Don't worry. He's fine, just unconscious," Jewel turned to look at Trowa and her smile widened. The three remaining boys looked between the silver-haired vixen and the long-banged pilot. Jewel laughed softly. "I'm glad," Jewel left the statement hanging in the air.

"Glad of what? Nobody said anything. What could you be glad about? I mean…….." Duo started to ramble.

"Duo?" Duo stopped to stare at Heero.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Duo looked put out.

"That's it? That's all you have to say for this freaky mission? 'Shut up' is the only thing you stopped me to say? Not even 'Shut up, Duo' or even 'Omae o korosu,' but 'shut up.' Nothing else, but-" Then Duo was unconscious and slung over Heero's shoulder like a sack of potatoes in 2.12 seconds.

Jewel sighed and shook her head. "Hush!" Neko hissed at the group around Heero.

"Wha-" Quatre started, but Trowa covered his mouth, so Quatre could only mumble.

"He's waking up." Neko looked down at the stirring figure of Wufei.

Wufei heard voices. That was not a good sign. They were talking in normal voices and they sounded familiar. One sounded like Duo and he was standing far away. Another one that sounded like Heero was close to the Duo's. A voice similar to Quatre's stood opposite to Duo's and if Quatre is there then so is Trowa. A beautiful feminine voice was standing near Heero. He felt warm breath on his face.

It smelled like fish.

A flicker of recognition flashed through his mind, but was too quick and Wufei lost the image. The sound of something hard hitting something that squeaked like Maxwell alarmed Wufei of possible violence. _Wait, if Yuy is there then Maxwell is most likely hanging off Yuy's shoulder, unconscious. Maxwell is fine then and I don't need to worry. _

_Since when do I worry about Maxwell anyway? _

_I might as well attempt to wake up. _

Wufei opens his eyes to see two huge cat-eyes staring back. The image of a huge purple and green lion pouncing on his chest forcing the breath out of his chest and him blacking out popped into his mind. Wufei jumped up and reached for his katana, only to find he didn't have it with him; the cat did. The cat grinned up at Wufei.

"Wufei, we're over here," a voice that sounded like Quatre's startled him from behind. Wufei backed up, so he wouldn't lose sight of the huge grinning lion-girl but also see Quatre, Trowa, Heero with Duo unconscious over his shoulder, and a gorgeous silver-braided girl that seemed familiar as well. The girl smiled serenely at Wufei and he turned his head to get a better look at her. The incredibly long, silver braid stirred memories, but they remained firmly buried. The girl's smile turned sad and she turned to look in a different direction.

Wufei was about to go ask her what her problem was when Quatre yelled, "Watch out, Wufei!" Wufei spun around just in time to see a purple and green lion-girl flying straight at him and bowling him over.

Quatre had watched Wufei turn to look at Jewel, but something caught his eye. Neko was running at Wufei. All he could do was yell 'Watch out, Wufei!' when the cat hit Wufei full in the chest. Wufei hit the floor, Neko on top of him as Jewel called to someone unknown.

"Oden! Oden! Where are you? Get over here right now!" Suddenly in a flash of silver light, there stood a boy a few inches taller than Jewel. The boy's black hair stood out starkly in the white background. He wore lose-fitting black jeans and a pure white shirt that almost completely blended into the background.

"Yes, sister dearest?" Oden asked seemingly reverent and serious.

"Oh, quit it. I don't need you going around calling me 'sister dearest' or 'sugarplum' or whatever the other silly, sickly sweet names you've been tossing around as of late. Hm… what color, eh?"

"Blue," Oden said. Poof! the whole 'room' was filled with blue.

"A little over done I think," Jewel stated, looking around.

"Then what color or colors do you propose?" Jewel looked around.

"How about green and yellow?" The moment the color words left her lips the 'sky' turned yellow and the 'floor' turned green.

"Oh, real nice. A yellow sky is so cool," Oden said, sarcasm dripping like honey from his voice.

"Would you prefer red and gray?" The ground turned blood red and the sky morphed into gray.

"Yuck. It looks like an overcast day. What about blue and purple?" The floor was suddenly purple and the ceiling was a deep blue.

"Oh, enough with the colors! We need to get started on the mission. We've been playing around too much already." Duo chose to moan at that point. He was waking up.

Two unfamiliar voices were arguing. Duo Maxwell was trying to figure out where he was and why. Then he remembered a gundanium-like fist connecting with his stomach and black surrounding him. His stomach was sore. It hurt even more than the last time Heero punched him so hard that he passed out on L3. Great, so Heero punched him and now he was hanging off Heero's shoulder like a passed-out drunk. He was going to plan something evil to do to Heero once they finished this mission.

"The mission!" Duo blurted out as he slid off Heero's shoulder to land on the 'floor,' hard. "Ow…." Duo grunted after he hit the floor with a 'SMACK!' Quatre tsked. Trowa was looking around at the red sky and gray floor.

"Hey, when did we go to the colored room?" Duo asked, looking up at his fellow gundam pilots.

"We didn't go anywhere. It came to us," Quatre argued, a bit miffed. Wufei woke up a few seconds later and the briefing began.

Hope you liked chapter 1! I should have the next one up soon. .


	2. The Strange House and its Inhabitants

I wrote this a LONG time ago. Seriously long time ago….. like several years ago.

Disclaimer: I own Jewel, Oden, and the house; that's ALL!

** Chapter 2 **

"Wow…." Quatre muttered. Trowa nodded. Duo sat, wide-eyed. Wufei was surprised, but kept a watch on the cat-demon. Heero grunted, but was a bit distracted by the hilarious face that Duo was making. Oden smiled slightly at his little sister and Jewel looked around at the gundam pilots. They all accepted the mission.

"Alrighty then! Let's see what I can whip up!" Jewel exclaimed as she bounced up and said a weird word that sounded like 'home.' Suddenly, they were sitting on the lawn of a huge mansion surrounded by a forest. "Here we are," Jewel chirped happily, "Oden will show you around. I need to roundup the others." Jewel bounded off cheerfully as the gundam pilots looked around them, a bit dazed. Oden called their attention and led them into the house of horrors.

The house was well kept, clean and quite modest.

"My sister and I live here alone most of the time, except when we need to do something to affect the outside world. We don't have much, but this is our home. Your rooms are upstairs and all other rooms except the bathrooms are downstairs. That door," pointing to a dark brown door with pine green leaves painted on the lapel, "leads to Jewel's kitchen. Don't try to steal anything from there or anywhere unless you want to get seriously injured by Jewel's guardians. The door over there," points to a door painted deep purple, "leads to the living room; that one," gestures at a grayish green door, "opens to reveal the den. The one over there," indicates a black antique door with a pewter handle, "lets you go to the cellar, mind yourself if you go down there—it's a bit dangerous and I'm not talking about the junk that's down there. I'm talking about some of the vampires, werewolves, zombies, and who knows what else is down there, waiting for some unknown person to go down there so they can……..never mind. Anyway, upstairs, once you choose a room, your name will appear on the door. The rooms already taken have names on the doors. Do you want to choose your rooms now or look around the house and grounds?" Oden said, stopping for a breath. The gundam pilots choose the upstairs. "Alright, I'll be in the den should you need me," Oden says casually over his shoulder as he walks out the door, leaving the five 15-year olds in the entryway.

They cautiously tiptoe up the stairs and look around. The hallway they were in was extremely confusing. There were over thirty doors leading to different rooms alone. The other doors led to bathrooms and closets. Doors were marked with names and some were locked.

A dark blue door with silver linings had Jewel's name in silver on it. Another door had the name Oden on it. Another had Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the name 'Kaiba' on it. One right next to it was black and had the name Hiei in white on it. A door with the Dark Magician, Sypher the Sky Dragon, Summoned Skull, Exodia, Dark Magician Girl, and Curse of Dragon was christened Yugi Moto.

Each chose a different door and the moment they stepped inside there was a blast of color and sound then suddenly the room was the room of their dreams, the perfect room.

Heero's room was efficient and had a million different places to hide anything from pictures to ammo. Duo's was filled with pictures of the past and present. Trowa's was covered in lions, cats, and things to do with the circus. Quatre's was decorated in pale colors of green and gold. Cats and lions were everywhere. Wufei's was covered in dragons and pictures of Neko, amazingly enough. Wufei was a bit scared at first, but thought a bit and decided that Neko wasn't as bad as his first meeting with her was.

They met in the den after thoroughly going through their rooms. Snacks lined the coffee tables and shelves of movies were everywhere. Oden was chatting quietly with a tall brunette in a trench coat in a corner. A short person with spiky tri-colored hair came up behind Quatre and tugged lightly on his sleeve. Quatre turned around to greet his cousin.

"Yugi! You're here?" Yugi nods enthusiastically.

"Yep, we're going to help with a thing called mnemonics later on. You can help too, if you want to," Yugi said, grinning happily. Oden turned around to ask Yugi some questions and the tall brunette sat there emotionlessly. Duo tried to start a conversation with him, but he ignored him.

Jewel came in and asked them to take a seat or two, relax and eat some snacks if they were hungry. Duo gave up on the tall brunette and began chomping down on the snacks. Heero greeted the tall brown-haired person with a 'hn' and the person 'hn'ed back.

A short black-haired person walked in calmly, but was knocked over by the tall red-head running away from the evilly laughing cat-demon.

"Kurama, you knocked over Hiei!" Oden teased, pointing at the fallen demon. Hiei growled at Oden and bared his fangs. Jewel and Quatre thought that face was adorable, but since Kurama was still sitting on the diminutive demon, he could only glare at them. Kurama jumped up and picked Hiei up into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hiei. I didn't mean to fall on you. Neko was chasing me and….." Kurama tried to talk to the now fuming fire demon. Hiei bounded out of Kurama's grasp and curled up near the tall still-unnamed brunette, who clucked his tongue at Kurama. Kurama glared at said person.

"Seto Kaiba, if you don't quit that I will cut out your tongue and feed it to my guardian plants," Kurama threatened, glaring at the stoic CEO. Kaiba raised his hands in surrender, but didn't say a word. Yugi asked him if anything was wrong, but Kaiba only shook his head. Jewel looked closely at Kaiba and grinned slyly, but said not a thing. Trowa looked between Jewel, Kaiba, and Yugi; a slight smile graced his face, but none saw.

Jewel stood and quiet was found quickly even though it had to be looked for under threats of cut tongues, bashed in heads, and roping to a chair in a swamp full of crocs and gators. Hiei, Kaiba, and Heero didn't need to be told, much less threatened, but Duo had to be silenced by tape and Heero's vise like grip to hold Duo from escaping. Kaiba said nothing, but Hiei made fun of Duo the whole time. Oden chuckled while helping Heero.

Kurama finally called a guardian plant to hold Duo where he could hear, but not let him speak or disturb anyone. Finally, Jewel was able to tell them about the mission.

"OK. The point of the mission is to make up a humorous skit for learning the symbols on the keyboard. Well, 1 through 0 at least. Later we'll be doing another skit also using mnemonics to help others learn the pegs and words on several lists. Any who, shall we get started?"

Review, please?


	3. Keyboard Numbers and Symbols

Disclaimer: NOTHING! I don't own Heero or Duo or anybody you recognize from any anime. I only own Jewel and Oden. Jewel is my character (OH NO! 9h33r the original character! .0 Not.)

Oden…. is my cat. laughing hysterically In my stories, he's my brother… who's a wimp (he is a wimp). Poor baby.

Chapter 3

1. ! Heero blinks innocently at the camera, looks left, looks right, and then ducks as a bowling ball hits the wall behind where his head had been. Heero stands back up, anime exclamation marks appear above his head and then he runs off screen as we hear Duo scream and run away, but obviously not fast enough as we here him squeak as Heero obviously just punched him.

2. Duo has a black eye, but is bouncing up and down on a chair. He is repeatedly saying, "At- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at-" over and over again and again and again…… etc., etc., etc., etc., etc. until Heero comes and nearly throttles Duo, who is still saying, "At- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at-" Jewel comes in and tries to save Duo who is still saying "At- at- at- at- at- at- at- at- at-" Jewel cannot save Duo from Heero so Oden comes in with Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hiei, Kurama, Yugi, Kaiba, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Neko. All of them start trying to save Duo except Trowa. Trowa sits down and starts watching the futile attempts. Finally Trowa gets up and tells Heero to stop and Heero stops to stalk off, still fuming that he didn't get to kill that, and I quote, 'infuriating baka with the loud mouth.'

3. # Trowa is sitting at the breakfast table, innocently eating some homemade buttermilk pancakes with chocolate sprinkles and maple syrup when Yami Bakura walks into the room from one door and Duo walks in from the other. Trowa is still innocently eating homemade buttermilk pancakes with chocolate sprinkles and maple syrup, but does pause briefly to greet Yami Bakura and Duo, who smile innocently back before they sit down on opposite sides of the table with Trowa in the middle. Duo picks up the bottle of Aunt Jamima and looks at it from many angles as Yami Bakura picks up the bottle of Log Cabin, doing the same as Duo. They suddenly stop to look at each other, nod and then squirt syrup on Trowa's bangs in the pattern of a tic-tac-toe board . They snicker quietly to themselves and run off to hide. Trowa is still innocently eating homemade buttermilk pancakes with chocolate sprinkles and maple syrup. Quatre walks in with his own plate of homemade buttermilk pancakes with chocolate sprinkles and maple syrup and sits down where Yami Bakura had been sitting. When he sits down on the chair, a loud, wet noise is heard and when the noise ends, gales of laughter are heard upstairs. Quatre stands up to pull a whoopee cushion from underneath him and he glares at the ceiling. He then turns to look at Trowa and when he sees what is on Trowa's bangs, he asks Trowa what happened. Trowa doesn't know, but when Quatre tells him, he looks upset. Quatre is now furious as he runs out of the room and we hear Yami Bakura and Duo 'eep' and attempt to get away. Obviously, they don't because we hear scuffling in the hall. In a few minutes, the scuffling has stopped and Quatre reenters the room. He is unharmed and his hair is only a little messed up. Trowa and Quatre begin eating their homemade buttermilk pancakes with chocolate sprinkles and maple syrup. Wufei enters the room after stepping over the beat up unconscious bodies of Yami Bakura and Duo. He only says one thing, but it's the most flattering thing anyone would ever hear from him. "That was honorable." Trowa and Quatre smile and offer Wufei some homemade buttermilk pancakes with chocolate sprinkles and maple syrup.

4. $ Quatre is in a room all alone, counting this wad of hundred dollar bills. No sound was heard except the flipping of paper until…

5. Wufei runs in and starts yelling, "We agreed that I would get 50!" Quatre shakes his head, putting the money behind his back. "No, you get 30. We agreed that you would receive 30 and you have received your share." Wufei glared and shouted, "I got 20! I was supposed to get 50! And you say I was supposed to get 30?" They continue arguing when…

6. Milliardo comes in, holding a carrot. Blinking innocently until he hears what is going on, and then he starts arguing with Wufei and Quatre that he should get 1/3 of the share. Milliardo gets an idea and starts poking Quatre with the carrot. "Ow! Mill-ow!-iardo, you were ow! Supposed to get ow! 30 too. Ow! I got 30 ; Milliardo got 30. Wufei got 30 and Trowa got 10. That's why we got so little," Quatre says quickly, glaring at both of them. "Wait, why did Trowa get any money?" Milliardo asks, suspicious. "He helped, too. That's why and I gave him 10. I should have given him 45 and given both of you each 5--or less!" Quatre growled and the other two quieted. "Then… why do you have all that cash?" Milliardo asked quietly. "Because Jewel asked me to go grocery shopping," Quatre said stiffly. "Oh….." the two muttered softly and shuffled off to do other things. After they left and were out of hearing range, Quatre smiled slyly and said, "That was easier than I thought." He smirked and left the house to unknown places and untold actions.

7. & Oden walked into the room and glared. Duo smiled and said, "I got a trampoline." Oden glares at Duo and says, "And (&)?" Duo blinks innocently up and the normally cheerful teen. "It's really fun," Duo states, thinking, 'He must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.' "And?" Oden says, still glaring at the braided boy. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to jump on it for awhile later…" Duo whimpers, getting really upset. "And?" Oden growls menacingly. Duo 'eep's and runs out of the room. Oden smirks before walking out the door to repeatedly say, "And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And? And?-" over and over and over again and again and again……. Etc. etc……..

8. Neko smiles evilly as she prowls around the house until she sees her next victim. She growls as she pounces on Kaiba yelling, "Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! Star! St-" etc. etc. as she stamped stars all over Kaiba. Kaiba looks down at his ink starred clothes. An anime sweat drop appears on his forehead. "I need to talk to Jewel about giving Neko sugar…."

9. ( Noin glares heatedly across at her opponent. She holds an armament a banana) in attack stance……

0. ) Jewel glares across at Noin, giving as good as she got, holding her artillery (also a banana , and ready for an attack. Milliardo and Lloyd enter, chatting companionably until they see the near-battle. "What are you two doing?" Lloyd asks, putting a restraining hand on Jewel's shoulder. She growls and continues to glare at Noin, who says, "Milliardo!" Jewel growls again as Milliardo responds to his name. "Yes?" Jewel hisses and retorts, "Lloyd!" Lloyd blinks rapidly at Jewel and asks again, "What are you two doing?" Noin doesn't take her eyes off of Jewel, but says, "Milliardo could beat Lloyd in anyway, anywhere, any when." Lloyd and Milliardo's eyes widen immensely. "You're fighting over which one-" "of us was the best? Well, duh! It's m-" "Lloyd." Noin's mouth drops open and her eyes boggle. Jewel smiles triumphantly as she proudly states the equivalent of 'I win' in her house. "I told you so." Noin throws down her banana and it squirts all over her. Jewel starts cracking up at the look on Noin's face after hearing her hero openly admit his loss and then getting attacked by her own artillery. Lloyd smiles warmly and Milliardo chuckles.

"Yea! That was fun!" Duo exclaims after they finished with the skits "Except I got punched and beat up, but I got to squirt Trowa with syrup!" Quatre turns around to glare at Duo, who 'eep's and ducks behind Heero. Heero turns around and walks off, leaving Duo cowering behind nothing.

"Heh heh heh, we're friends, remember?" Duo squeaks. Quatre glares and stomps off, fuming silently. Trowa walks off the stage to go wash the syrup out of his bangs. Yami Bakura snickers evilly and says,

"That was fun!" before running off. Jewel shrugs, holding up a megaphone and saying through it,

"The next skits are about to begin. Will all actors and actresses please be ready in five minutes and waiting. Thank you." She puts down the megaphone and walks off to help others get ready.

Review? wounded kitty ears Please?


End file.
